


You Can’t Be Mine

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Background Relationships, Background Slash, Deutsch | German, First Meetings, Gen, Healing, M/M, One Shot, POV Female Character, Past Relationship(s), Some Humor, Susanne Thiels POV, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: So schwungvoll, wie die Tür aufgerissen worden war, so abrupt stoppte sie in ihrer Bewegung und mit ihr der Mann, der sie geöffnet hatte, als er den Besuch vor sich stehen sah. „Oh.“Es begegnen sich zwei Menschen, die sich eigentlich nie begegnen sollten.





	You Can’t Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/gifts).

> Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich schon gar nicht mehr, wie ich auf die Idee zu dieser Geschichte gekommen bin, aber offensichtlich hat sie mir gut genug gefallen, um sie auch zu Ende zu schreiben. Neben all den angefangen Projekten auf meiner Liste, wollte ich einfach mal wieder etwas schreiben, das die eingerosteten Finger an meiner Hand ein bisschen ölt. Es sollte kurz werden (was relativ gut funktioniert hat) und schnell gehen (was natürlich überhaupt nicht funktioniert hat). Letztendlich ist es in eine absolute Überarbeitungskatastrophe ausgeartet, sodass ich froh bin, die Geschichte heute zu posten - sonst würde ich vermutlich in ein paar Wochen noch unbedeutende Wörter gegen andere unbedeutende Wörter austauschen. ;)
> 
> Außerdem ist die Geschichte cricri gewidmet, die immerhin heute Geburtstag hat. Alles Gute dir! <3
> 
> Und viel Spaß beim Lesen!

~ 

_„In 200 Metern bitte links abbiegen.“ _

Die blecherne Stimme des Navigationsgerätes unterbrach die Musik, die aus dem Radio tönte. Jazz. Zu laut, um es nicht zu hören, zu leise hingegen, um mitzusingen. Tonlos bewegten sich ihre Lippen zum Text, was dem Taxifahrer wohl durch einen Blick in den Rückspiegel aufgefallen sein musste, denn wenige Sekunden später war der Wagen erfüllt von Trompeten und Saxophons. Ein Lächeln schlich sich in ihr Gesicht. Sie mochte das Lied.

Während der Fahrt flogen ihre Augen über die vorbeiziehenden Gebäude, Autos und Menschen. Münster also. Die Stadt, in der auf einen Studenten jeweils zwei Fahrräder kamen und von beidem gab es hier reichlich. Genauso wie vom Regen, dachte sie seufzend, als sie sich der schweren Wolken bewusst wurde, die über den Dächern hingen.

„Stimmt so“, sagte sie, als sie dem Mann das Geld für die Fahrt in die Hand drückte. Danach wandte sie sich zu dem Haus um, vor dem sie abgesetzt worden war, drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse. Hübsch war es hier. Ein wenig spießig vielleicht. Sehr deutsch. Aber eben trotzdem hübsch.

Sie löste sich von dem Anblick, scannte stattdessen die Klingelschilder nach dem Namen ab, für den sie hierhergekommen war. Klee, Reichelt, Obiak …

Sie war so vertieft ins Lesen gewesen, dass sie unfreiwillig zusammenzuckte, als sich plötzlich die Tür neben ihr bewegte und eine ältere Dame entschuldigend um Vorsicht bat. Das wiederum animierte sie selbst dazu, einen Schritt zurück zu weichen und die Frau vorbeizulassen. Sie nickte ihr noch einmal höflich zu, dann nutzte sie ihre Chance und schlüpfte durch den Eingang ins Gebäude.

Wieder machten sich ihre Augen auf die Suche nach Hinweisen; und sie wurden schneller fündig als gedacht. An der rechten Tür war ein Schild angebracht. _Boerne. _Ihr Blick wanderte zu der linken Seite. Dort prangte an der benachbarten Tür das gleiche Schild, nur der Name war ein anderer.

Sobald die Buchstaben begannen, sich in ihrem Kopf zu einem sinnvollen Zusammenhang zu fügen, rutschten sie ihr mit dem Herz durch die Brust direkt in den Bauch, zogen dort an ihrer Zuversicht, ähnlich der Vorstellung, ein aufziehbares Spielzeugauto zu überspannen und nur noch mit Müh und Not am Platz halten zu können. So fühlte sie sich jedenfalls an, die Aufregung in ihrem Körper. Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte sie, einfach wieder Kehrt zu machen; es musste schließlich keiner wissen, dass sie hier gewesen war. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass sie gehen würde, ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen. Andererseits würde ihr Herz, so wie es aussah, schon ganz von alleine auf sich aufmerksam machen. Laut genug klopfen tat es jedenfalls.

Also holte sie tief Luft und drückte ihren Finger auf den Klingelknopf. Es schellte laut durch die Wohnung, dann ertönten Schritte und eine Stimme, die männlich klang und trotzdem anders, als sie sie in Erinnerung gehabt hatte.

„... dir nicht gesagt, du sollst einen Schirm –„

So schwungvoll, wie die Tür aufgerissen worden war, so abrupt stoppte sie in ihrer Bewegung und mit ihr der Mann, der sie geöffnet hatte, als er den Besuch vor sich stehen sah. „Oh.“

Er war groß, schlank, dunkelhaarig, trug Brille und Bart und Kleidung, die aussah, als wäre sie direkt dem Schaufenster eines Herrenausstatters entnommen, auch wenn er Krawatte und Jackett offensichtlich noch nicht angelegt hatte. Kurz: Er war das materialisierte Gegenteil jenen Mannes, den sie eigentlich hier anzutreffen gehofft hatte. Oder befürchtet.

Enttäuschung machte sich in ihr breit. Oder war es etwa doch Erleichterung? Ihr blieb nicht die Zeit, ihr Innenleben dahingehend weiterführend zu analysieren, denn ein Hagelsturm aus Gedanken und Fragen brach über sie herein und verwehrte ihr damit jede Chance auf klare Sicht.

_Wer ist das? Warum öffnet er Franks Tür? Ist das überhaupt die richtige Tür? Habe ich mich vertan? Gut sieht er aus. Wie alt er wohl ist? Ende 40 vielleicht. Scheiße, es ist die falsche Tür. Was mache ich jetzt? Es riecht nach Kaffee. Er weiß nicht, wer ich bin. Sollte ich einfach wieder gehen? Vielleicht denkt er, ich sei Postbotin. Nein, das denkt er nicht. Ich habe ja auch gar nichts dabei. Er schaut so ernst. Oder macht das die Brille? Mir wird schwindelig. Shit._

Sekundenbruchteile, die ihr wie Stunden vorkamen, in denen ihre Miene wie eingefroren schien, ihr Körper zu beschäftigt damit, Schadensbegrenzung zu betreiben.

„Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie behilflich sein?“ Die Stimme des anderen klang höflich und machte doch klar, dass er wenig Interesse daran hatte, diese für beide Seiten unfreiwillige Begegnung unnötig in die Länge zu ziehen.

„Entschuldigung, ich muss mich wohl in der Tür geirrt haben, ich wollte eigentlich zu Frank, also Herrn Thiel, meine ich, zu Herrn Thiel wollte ich.“ Erstmal zum Reden überwunden, purzelten ihr die Worte unkontrolliert über die Lippen, sodass sie sich zusammenreißen musste, um nicht aus Frust über sich selbst und diese beschissene Situation die Augen zusammenzukneifen. Stattdessen biss sie sich auf die Innenseite ihrer Wange, in der Hoffnung, der Mann würde ihre Nervosität nicht bemerken. Oder zumindest darüber hinwegsehen.

„Wieso, was möchten Sie denn von ihm?“ Sein Blick war standhaft. Sie hasste es. Die Tatsache, dass er zumindest wusste, von wem sie redete, spendete nur notdürftigen Trost.

„Ich … also, eigentlich …“ Tja, was wollte sie denn eigentlich von ihm? Einfach mal wieder Hallo sagen? Locker über die 'guten alten Zeiten' plauschen? Wohl kaum.

„Sagen Sie, wie sind Sie hier überhaupt reingekommen?“, fragte der Mann, bevor sie aussprechen konnte, und schaute nunmehr verwirrt drein. Ihm war offenbar jetzt erst aufgefallen, dass er nur die Wohnungstür, nicht aber die Haustür geöffnet hatte.

„Mir ist jemand aus dem Haus entgegengekommen“, antwortete sie und nahm entmutigt die Reue wahr, die von ihrer Körpermitte in alle Richtungen abstrahlte. Je länger dieses Gespräch andauerte, desto stärker zogen sich ihre Nerven über die Entscheidung, auf diese verdammte Klingel gedrückt zu haben, zusammen, bis sie sich wie ein verwelktes Ahornblatt fühlte, das stillschweigend dafür betete, endlich vom Wind davongetragen zu werden.

„Ah ja. Sieht aus, als hätte ich ein ernstes Wörtchen mit meinen Untermietern zu reden.“

Sie sah den anderen erschrocken an und ihre Augenbrauen senkten sich in Schuldbewusstsein, ehe ihr klar wurde, dass das Gesicht des Mannes tatsächlich frei von Zorn oder Vorwürfen war. Er schmunzelte. Seine Augen funkelten schelmisch, aber herzlich. Hatten sie das schon die ganze Zeit getan? Vielleicht lag es wirklich an der Brille. In einem Anflug von Entspannung lachte sie kurz auf.

„'Tschuldigung, ich weiß auch nicht, was heute bloß in mich gefahren ist.“

Der Mann machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und sagte dann: „Frank hat vor gut fünf Minuten das Haus verlassen, Sie haben ihn also knapp verpasst.“

„Verstehe“, erwiderte sie, während sich in ihrem Kopf die Ernüchterung und die Erleichterung einmal mehr an diesem Morgen die Hand reichten. Nach beiläufiger Kontrolle der Namensschilder an Tür und Klingel war ihr klar geworden, dass sie durchaus bei der richtigen Wohnung geklingelt hatte, und sie fragte sich, in welcher Beziehung ihr Gegenüber wohl zu Frank stehen mochte, dass er sich sogar alleine da aufhalten durfte. Früher war Frank diesbezüglich sehr streng gewesen.

Ja, früher.

_Aber Menschen verändern sich, Su._

„Tja, dann …“ Sie stand etwas unschlüssig auf der Fußmatte herum, ihre Augen flogen von der Haustür zum Fußboden und wieder zurück. Was nun?

Der andere kontrollierte die Uhrzeit auf seiner Armbanduhr. „Vor der Mittagszeit wird er wohl nicht zurück sein. Kann ich Ihnen solange etwas anbieten? Tee, Kaffee?“

Überrascht von der plötzlichen Gastfreundschaft ihres Gegenübers hob sie beschwichtigend eine Hand, um das Angebot damit dankend abzulehnen. „Ich möchte Ihnen wirklich keine Umstände machen.“

„Ach was, Umstände. Gekocht ist der Kaffee ohnehin und ich bin froh, wenn endlich mal jemand meinen Mi Esperanza zu schätzen weiß.“ Er ging einen Schritt beiseite und machte eine einladende Handbewegung, die sie dazu veranlasste, ernsthaft über seinen Vorschlag nachzudenken. Sollte sie jetzt wirklich bei Frank zu Hause sitzen und in aller Ruhe einen Kaffee trinken, mit einem Mann, den sie nicht kannte?

„Danke, sehr freundlich.“ Warum eigentlich nicht. Sie lächelte schwach, strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und betrat dann an dem Mann vorbei den Flur. Die Wohnung war in überwiegend gedeckten Farben eingerichtet, die Wände in einem Ton gestrichen, der irgendwo zwischen Blau und Grün schwankte. _Es ist gemütlich_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und froh über diese Erkenntnis entspannte sie sich wieder ein wenig.

„Frank hat mir gar nichts von Ihrem Besuch erzählt“, erklärte Boerne und machte sich daran, den Wohnzimmertisch von Tellern und Gläsern zu befreien. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Sie vorbeikommen, hätte ich eher auf der Reinigung des Geschirrs insistiert.“ Es folgte eine kurze Denkpause, in der er sich zu ihr umdrehte. „Vielleicht hat Frank mir deshalb nichts erzählt.“

Sie gab sich Mühe, sein Lachen trotz ihrer inneren Spannung zu teilen und kam nicht drumherum, zu bemerken, wie selbstverständlich er sich zwischen den Räumen bewegte. Wenn man es nicht besser wüsste, könnte man fast meinen, er würde hier wohnen.

„Um ehrlich zu sein komme ich unangekündigt.“ Sie stellte sich an die Wand neben der Küche, einerseits, um den anderen vorbeizulassen, andererseits, um weniger verloren im Flur rumzustehen.

„In diesem Fall gilt natürlich_ Betreten auf eigene Gefahr_.“ Ein Grinsen machte sich breit, gefolgt von einem Geräusch, das Keramik erzeugt, wenn es auf der Metallfläche einer Spüle abgestellt wird. „Ach, ich habe mich ja auch noch gar nicht vorgestellt.“ Der Mann sagte es in einer Form, die gleichbedeutend mit einer Entschuldigung war. Er wischte sich seine Hand an einem Geschirrtuch ab, um sie ihr entgegen zu strecken. „Boerne der Name. Professor Doktor Karl-Friedrich Boerne.“

„Susan“, gab sie zurück, genauso automatisch, wie sie den Handschlag erwiderte. _Boerne …_warum nur kam ihr der Name so bekannt vor? „Susan Foster. Ich bin … sowas wie eine alte Freundin.“

Weshalb sie das so formulierte, wie sie es formulierte, anstatt Professor Boerne direkt die reine, ungeschminkte Wahrheit zu verraten, konnte sie nicht genau sagen. Angst wäre wohl das falsche Wort gewesen, vielmehr war es ein undefinierbares Gefühl der Sorge, vielleicht auch der Scham. Wo doch alles ganz einvernehmlich stattgefunden hatte damals, so einvernehmlich jedenfalls, wie eine Entscheidung dieser Art getroffen werden konnte. Verletzt waren sie beide natürlich trotzdem gewesen. Das blieb wahrscheinlich nicht aus. Und Menschen erzählten nun einmal viel, wenn ihre Herzen lädiert und der Verstand gelähmt war.

_Boerne, Boerne, Boerne …, _ratterte es derweil immer noch durch ihr Gehirn – sie war sich sicher, den Namen schon mal irgendwo gehört zu haben. Und dann, endlich, fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Ach, Sie sind der Nachbar von gegenüber!“

„Nachbar, Vermieter, Kollege und seit einiger Zeit auch Lebensgefährte, ja. Da kann jemand offenbar nicht genug kriegen“, scherzte Boerne mit einer Leichtigkeit, die ihr verriet, dass die ganze Angelegenheit nicht mehr so frisch war, wie es sein Strahlen vermuten lassen würde.

Susan hingegen fiel beinahe die Kinnlade herunter. Moment, was? Hatte er gerade Lebensgefährte gesagt? Völlig perplex starrte sie ihr Gegenüber an.

„Sorry, ich … ich wusste gar nicht, dass … also, Frank hat nie erwähnt …“ Nicht, dass das ein Problem für sie wäre, um Gottes willen. Die Information kam bloß so … unerwartet. Vor allem, wenn sie Boerne näher betrachtete, der nicht nur das Gegenteil von Frank, sondern auch von ihr selbst zu sein schien. „Aber wir hatten auch schon lange keinen Kontakt mehr“, ergänzte sie dann, um weiteren Missverständnissen direkt vorzubeugen. Ihre Stimme klang dabei ungewöhnlich tonlos.

_Menschen verändern sich._

Plötzlich ergab es Sinn, dass Lukas auf ihre gelegentlichen Nachfragen, ob sein Vater inzwischen eine neue Freundin gefunden, vielleicht sogar erneut geheiratet hätte, immer nur mit Nein reagiert hatte. Dass Frank keinerlei Hemmungen zeigte, Boerne seine gesamte Wohnung anzuvertrauen und dass dieser sie im Gegenzug mit einer bemerkenswerten Natürlichkeit belebte. Natürlich hatte Frank keine Partnerin, er hatte einen _Partner_. Und Boerne benahm sich, als würde er bei ihm wohnen, _weil _er bei ihm wohnte. Warum war ihr das nicht vorher in den Sinn gekommen?

Im Nachhinein kam sie sich ganz schön naiv vor, wenn sie daran dachte, für wie alleine sie Frank die ganze Zeit gehalten hatte. _Jeez_, was hatte sie denn erwartet? Dass ihr eigenes Leben weiterging, sie neue Freunde, neue Familie finden würde, während Frank in bester Groundhog-Day-Manier für immer in der Vergangenheit stagnierte?

_Menschen verändern sich, _hallte es in ihr drin. _Aber warum ohne mich?_

In ihrem Hals bildete sich ein schmerzhafter Kloß, den sie runterzuschlucken versuchte, was ihr mit ihrem trockenen Mund allerdings nicht recht gelingen wollte. Sie erkannte, wie falsch es war, was sie hier tat. Sie war in Franks Leben zurückgekehrt, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in seinen persönlichen Raum eingedrungen, ohne ihn dabei um Erlaubnis zu bitten, geschweige denn, ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich dagegen zu wehren. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Einbrecherin, die, als wäre das nicht schon genug, ihn nun auch noch seiner Privatsphäre beraubte. Schmutzig klebte die Schuld an ihrer Haut wie der rauchige Gestank eines Lagerfeuers, der sie mit jedem Atemzug aufs Neue daran erinnerte, zu nah an den Flammen gestanden zu haben.

„Susan“, wiederholte Boerne und ging in die Küche, um dort gezielt eine der Schranktüren zu öffnen und zwei Tassen hervor zu holen. „Die rote Lilie.“

„Aus dem Hebräischen, ich weiß.“ Sie ließ sich abwesend auf einem der Küchenstühle nieder, nachdem Boerne ihr mit einer Geste zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass sie es sich bequem machen könne.

Das Holz knarzte unter ihrem Gewicht und das Polster war schon etwas durchgesessen, aber sie war froh, ihren, wie sie beschämt feststellen musste, doch recht wackligen Beinen eine Auszeit zu gewähren. Sie atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Jetzt erst bemerkte sie, dass das Radio eingeschaltet war. Es spielte irgendein klassisches Stück, das sie nicht kannte, das sie aber auch nicht kennen musste, um dankbar zu begreifen, dass die Musik unangenehmer Stille vorbeugen würde.

„Als Sie vorhin geklingelt haben, dachte ich schon, Frank wäre noch einmal zurückgekommen, um meine vorausschauende Empfehlung, einen Regenschirm mitzunehmen, zu befolgen. Milch? Zucker?“ Der Gedankensprung kam unerwartet, weshalb es ein paar Sekunden dauerte, um Boerne, der fragend zwei Behältnisse in die Höhe hielt, richtig einzuordnen.

„Beides, danke.“

Boerne nickte, teilte die Zugaben auf ihre Getränke auf und führte kopfschüttelnd fort: „Unbelehrbar. Also Frank. Kann keinen noch so gut gemeinten Ratschlag annehmen. Aber wem erzähle ich das, nicht?“ Er lächelte sie an und sie lächelte mehr schlecht als recht zurück. _Du hast ja keine Ahnung._

Und die schien er wirklich nicht zu haben. Seit er ihr vorhin die Tür geöffnet und die Unterhaltung ihren Lauf genommen hatte, war ihm kein Blick entglitten, keine Bemerkung entfahren, die in irgendeiner Weise auf ein Bewusstsein seinerseits bezüglich ihrer Identität deuten könnte. Nein, er wusste es nicht. Er wusste es einfach nicht. Gut, ihre damals braunen Haare hatten an blonden Strähnen dazugewonnen und dafür an Länge verloren und bestimmt waren auch die 15 vergangenen Jahre nicht spurlos an ihr vorbeigezogen. Trotzdem war sie sich sicher, ihrem früheren Ich ähnlich genug zu sehen, um in Erinnerung an ein Foto oder eine Videoaufnahme wiedererkannt zu werden. Nichts davon war hier der Fall. Die Anonymität, die sie anfangs als Vorteil erachtet hatte, versetzte ihr nun einen kalten Stich.

„Hoffentlich holt er sich keine Erkältung“, murmelte Boerne beunruhigt, immer noch nichtsahnend, und Susan folgte seinem Blick aus dem Fenster. Tatsächlich schlugen in hoher Frequenz Regentropfen gegen das Glas und sie überlegte kurz, wie lange schon.

Dann ließ sie ihre Augen durch die Küche schweifen. Einige dreckige Teller und Tassen stapelten sich neben der Spüle, darunter wahrscheinlich jene, die Boerne eben aus dem Wohnzimmer getragen hatte. Eine schwarze St. Pauli-Tasse erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und die Illusion von Vertrautheit, die das Totenkopfsymbol unmittelbar in ihr erzeugte, ermutigten sie auf sonderbare Art und Weise.

Sie sah sich weiter um. Sah offene Regale, voll von Geschirr, das nicht zueinander passte; sah eine Kaffeemaschine, die so alt zu sein schien wie Susan selbst; und die ein oder andere grüne Pflanze auf dem Fensterbrett. Außerdem einen Kühlschrank, an dem Fotos und Postkarten mit Magneten angebracht waren, genau so, wie sie es zu Hause auch machten. Die meisten von ihnen zeigten Frank und Boerne zusammen, vor dem Schießstand auf dem Rummel, beim Grimassenschneiden oder als Pressefoto aus irgendeiner Zeitung. Eine der Aufnahmen war ein Hochzeitsbild.

Sie betrachtete das Foto einen Moment lang gedankenverloren. Gut sah der Anzug an Frank aus, auch wenn er ihn wahrscheinlich nicht selbst ausgesucht hatte. Boerne hielt den Brautstrauß in der Hand und irgendwie passte das. Er lächelte. Frank nicht. Die Brille war auch eine andere – weniger altersgemäß als die neue, wie Susan fand. Im Hintergrund war das Standesamt von Münster abgebildet. Ein schönes Bild. Und doch war irgendetwas komisch daran. Einen Ring trug Boerne auch nicht. Merkwürdig.

Noch immer etwas abwesend wanderten ihre Augen zum nächsten Bild, sodass sie auf den Schlag, der sie bei seinem Anblick so hart und unvermittelt traf, dass ihr der Atem weg blieb, nicht vorbereitet war.

Sie kannte die Aufnahme. Gut sogar. Es zeigte Frank und Lukas beim Fußballspielen, wenige Monate nur, bevor …

Fuck.

Es war alles wieder da.

Für ein paar Wimpernschläge war es alles wieder da.

Das Lachen in ihrem Ohr. Das aufgeregte Schreien. Der Geruch von frisch gemähtem Rasen und Wassermelone. Der Geschmack von Sommer und zu Hause, das erste Mal seit langem und das letzte Mal für immer.

_Fuck._

„Darf ich fragen, ob Sie ausländische Wurzeln haben?“ Boerne stellte Unterteller samt Tasse vor ihr auf den Tisch und holte sie auf diesem Weg in die Gegenwart zurück. In die Wohnung, die ihr fremd war, mit dem Mann, den sie nicht kannte und dem Regen, der unermüdlich auf den Balkon trommelte. „Wegen der englischen Aussprache Ihres Namens, meine ich.“

Susan brauchte einen Augenblick, um sich von der Erinnerung zu lösen und räusperte sich verlegen, als sie spürte, wie ihre Augen zu brennen begonnen. „Meine Eltern sind damals nach Deutschland ausgewandert.“

„Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?“, erkundigte Boerne sich besorgt, ohne auf ihre Antwort einzugehen. Ihm schien nicht entgangen zu sein, wie brüchig sich ihre Stimme mit einem Mal anhörte.

„Ja, ja, es ist nur – ugh, diese verdammte Allergie, Pollen, Sie wissen schon.“ Sie lachte, ohne zu verstehen, warum und worüber und nahm dankend das Taschentuch an, das Boerne ihr verständnisvoll nickend hinhielt.

„Damit habe ich leider auch immer öfter zu kämpfen. Mit Sicherheit kann ich Ihnen noch etwas Cetirizin anbieten, das von der Frühjahreszeit übrig geblieben ist -“ Er war von seinem Stuhl aufgestanden und machte nun Anstalten, den Raum zu verlassen.

„Nein, lassen Sie ruhig“, hielt Susan ihn schnell zurück. „Es geht schon wieder.“

„Sind Sie sich sicher? Ich kann auch eben -“ Boerne deutete mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter.

„Nein, nicht nötig, wirklich.“ Sie schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln und deutete auf das Hochzeitsfoto am Kühlschrank, damit Boerne es sich nicht doch noch anders überlegte. „Sie sind verheiratet?“

Boernes Kopf drehte sich ebenfalls zum Kühlschrank, so als müsste er die Aufnahme mit eigenen Augen sehen, um auf die Frage einzugehen. Zu Susans Verwunderung lachte er, als er realisierte, welche Fotografie es war, die ihr Interesse geweckt hatte. „Das … ist eine komplizierte Geschichte.“

Susan hob eine Augenbraue. Wenn sie ihn richtig verstanden hatte, dann hatten sie Zeit genug. Boerne, der innerlich die Gründe abzuwägen schien, was für und was gegen das Erzählen dieser angeblich komplizierten Geschichte sprach, zog eine nachdenkliche Schnute, bevor er sich auf den gegenüberliegenden Stuhl setzte und zu reden begann.

Er erzählte von seinem schwulen Erbonkel Gustav und der vorgetäuschten Ehe, von der Beförderung seiner Kollegin und von Häppchen und von Alkohol, er erzählte von dem Luftröhrenschnitt auf dem Hochbauschflokati und von der Angst darum, Thiel für immer zu verlieren. Er erzählte von dem Ring, der nicht mehr abgehen wollte und von der Staatsanwältin, die kein Mitleid zeigte, von den Kollegen, die sich kaum einkriegen konnten und von seiner kleinen Alberich, die es die ganze Zeit gewusst hat. Und er erzählte von dem Moment, in dem sie ihn endlich gesehen hatten, den Wald, der ihnen vor lauter Bäumen gar nicht aufgefallen war.

Aufmerksam hörte Susan Boernes Ausführungen zu, die überhaupt nicht so trocken und steif daherkamen, wie sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Boernes Sprache war voller Bildhaftigkeit, seine Gestiken lebendig, die Mimik facettenreich. Zwischendurch konnte er sie sogar wirklich zum Lachen bringen – wie etwa, als er davon berichtete, dass Frank ihm direkt bei ihrer ersten Begegnung eine Krone ausgeschlagen und ihn dafür wenige Tage später davor bewahrt hatte, in Flammen aufzugehen.

Und spätestens jetzt hätte auch Susan nicht mehr entgehen können, wie Hals über Kopf verliebt Boerne in Frank war. Nicht einmal, wenn er ihr zuvor nichts dergleichen preisgegeben hätte. Es wäre schlichtweg nicht nötig gewesen. Es lag in seiner Stimme, in seinem Blick. In der Wärme, mit der er Franks Namen aussprach und dem Leuchten in seinen Augen, wenn er an ihn dachte. Und ein bisschen auch in den roten Wangen in seinem Gesicht.

Am Ende saßen sie einander wortlos gegenüber, die Melodie von Smetanas Moldau im Hintergrund, der Kaffee in ihren Tassen längst kalt. Es war das befürchtete Schweigen zwischen ihnen eingetreten, das Susan nun, wo es sie umgab, gar nicht mehr so unangenehm vorkam. Vielmehr war es ein wohliges Gefühl der Ruhe, das sich nicht nur im Raum, sondern auch in ihrem Körper ausbreitete.

Am anderen Tischende saß Boerne und rührte absichtslos in der dunklen Flüssigkeit vor ihm herum. Sie musterte ihn eine Weile.

Es war immer noch komisch. Der Gedanke daran, dass der andere nun das für Frank war, was sie nicht sein konnte. Nicht mehr. Damals so wenig wie heute. Aber es hatte auch etwas Erleichterndes an sich, ihn in, zugegeben schrulligen zwar, doch guten Händen zu wissen. Boerne würde ihn nicht enttäuschen. Würde ihn nicht verlassen, nicht verletzen, wie sie es getan hatte. Vielleicht könnte er ihr eines Tages dafür verzeihen.

„Ich glaube, ich sollte mich jetzt langsam mal auf den Weg machen“, sagte Susan mit belegter Stimme und ließ ihre Hände auf die Oberschenkel fallen, um Entschlossenheit vorzutäuschen. „Vielen Dank für Ihre Gastfreundschaft, Professor Boerne.“

Die Augen des anderen wurden groß, als wäre er überrascht davon, sie sprechen zu hören. „Dafür nicht“, winkte er ab und stand gemeinsam mit ihr auf. „Sie können aber auch noch warten, bis Frank wiedergekommen ist.“

„Danke, aber …“, begann sie und schüttelte, statt den Satz zu beenden, sanft den Kopf. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte meine mangelnde Anerkennung ihres Mi Esperanzas. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er ausgezeichnet schmeckt. Heiß.“ Sie tauschten beide einen Blick, als wären sie zwei Verschworene, die gerade einen Insider miteinander teilten. Und ein bisschen war es ja auch so.

„Machen Sie sich darum keine Gedanken.“ Boerne begleitete sie zur Tür, blieb aber im Türrahmen stehen. Zum Abschied gaben sie einander noch einmal die Hand und er sah sie grübelnd an, bevor er schließlich fragte: „Kann es eigentlich sein, dass wir uns kennen?“

Susan, verwundert und doch geschmeichelt von dieser Frage, merkte, wie ihre Brust vor Stolz zu glühen anfing. „Von Fotos vielleicht.“

Boerne nickte andächtig. „Soll ich Frank etwas ausrichten?“

„Ehrlich gesagt -“ Susan drehte sich zu ihm um, zog eine Miene, die um Nachsicht bitten sollte. „Ehrlich gesagt wäre ich Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie ihm nichts von meinem Besuch erzählen würden.“

Der andere runzelte die Stirn und verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Bein aufs andere, sichtlich unklar darüber, was er davon halten sollte. Langsam antwortete er: „In Ordnung.“

„Danke.“ Sie lächelte und dieses Mal meinte sie es so. „Auf Wiedersehen.“ Noch etwas, das sie so meinte.

„Auf Wiedersehen“, hörte sie Boerne noch sagen, bevor sie die Treppen hinunterlief und kurz darauf die Haustür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel. Der Himmel hatte inzwischen aufgeklart. Es roch nach Laub und nasser Erde. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, schlenderte summend die Straße entlang.

Es war das Lied aus dem Taxi.

Billie Holiday.

Sie konnte nicht anders, als zu lachen.

~

**Author's Note:**

> [You can’t be mine and someone else’s too.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FS2qI4q2J_U)
> 
> Ich hoffe, es ist deutlich genug geworden, dass Susan Foster der Name ist, auf den Susanne Thiel inzwischen hört. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass ihre Familie ursprünglich aus Neuseeland kam, weshalb es naheliegend für sie war, eines Tages dorthin zurückzukehren. Susan ist in dem Fall einfach die englische Version ihres deutschen Namens, an den sie sich natürlich mit der Zeit gewöhnt hat, Foster der Nachname, den sie später angenommen hat. 
> 
> Ich bin mir bewusst darüber, wie unwahrscheinlich eine Begegnung zwischen Boerne und Susanne dieser Art und mit diesem Verlauf doch ist, aber die Idee hat mich einfach nicht mehr losgelassen. Ich stelle mir gerne vor, dass die beiden sich gut verstanden hätten. Zumal ich, wie ihr wisst, sowieso ein Fan davon bin, die Beziehung zwischen Thiel und Boerne von außen zu betrachten. 
> 
> Wer weiß, vielleicht sehen sich die beiden ja eines Tages wieder. :)


End file.
